Double Shells
by Ninja Neo
Summary: Raph can't handle Mikey and gets annoyed easily. Could he survive with two Mikeys? Especially when he doesn't know which one's the REAL Mikey. Oh Yeah. CLONING. Chapter 5 now up!
1. Average Trouble

**Mikey has a new cell phone, Raph has a new secret, and the Shredder has a new plan.  One word: CLONING**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in my story are mine. They all belong to whoever it is that owns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own the storyline.

**Ninja Neo:** I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is the very first I've ever written. It's more of a practice story right now. I'm practicing for a bigger story I have planned up and hopefully your reviews help me in my writing. Feel free to criticize, and I will not take them wrongly. All help is appreciated. Oh, and if I do get something wrong, please correct me so I can correct it in the next chapter!

**CHAPTER ONE: AVERAGE TROUBLE**

"Wooo-hoo!!! Yeah! You are NOT going to believe what I found up on the surface!"

Donatello jumped up from the CPU he had been trying to fix all morning, startled at Michelangelo's sudden entrance, causing him to land on a computer hard drive. He lifted his foot to find the smashed remains of it.

"No! Great, now I'll have to ask April to find me a new one. Uh, Mikey? Do you think you could tone it down a bit? I'm trying to fix a simple CPU so that Master Splinter can learn some computer skills."

"Who needs a computer when I have THIS?" Michelangelo walked quite fancily over to Donatello and popped out a cell phone.

"Where did you get a cell phone? You didn't go into a store, did you? Because you don't have a very good….um….disguise." His disguise was usually built up on wearing an open jacket and a cowboy hat. His weapons and turtle-like features were always exposed, causing him to receive many scared glances. Luckily, people simply took him as a freak in a costume. "Besides, you have a shell cell, remember?"

Michelangelo ignored his comment about the disguise and opened up his new flip-phone. "Well, on a shell cell, I can only talk to whoever has a shell cell. What if I wanna talk to people who don't have one?"

"Mikey, what people?"

"Um…I can meet people! Yeah, I have friends. Lots of them. We like to hang out at…uh…the park! Yeah, we're buddies."

Donatello gave Michelangelo a look.

"What? You don't think I have friends?"

"No, Mikey. I think you have friends. Just not any that don't have shell cells."

"Anyways, I was walking in the park (in my better-than-yours disguise, by the way) when a dude just came up and said he liked what I was wearing and that I deserved a phone for it! Score!"

Donatello merely stared at Michelangelo, not understanding how he could be related to such a dumb-nut. "Don't you find anything suspicious about this? A stranger just came up to you and offered you a cell phone. No money was asked for? He didn't have a cell phone stand? He didn't look like an insane person whatsoever?"

"I know! Isn't it great? I guess I'm just that special."

"Mikey, there could be something wrong with that phone. It might be some sort of scam. Maybe the person stole it. If you want, I can take it apart and scan it for – "

"Aw, you're no fun! I'm gonna go show Raph and Leo my new toy!"

With that, he jumped over Donatello and ran towards the TV, landing on a floppy disk. It met the same fate as the USB port. He kept on running, not bothering to glance behind him.

Donatello watched in disbelief and cried, "No! I needed that to load the programs!"

Raphael had been overhearing the whole conversation while pretending to watch TV. He knew too well how Michelangelo would always bring home unwanted items. There was the time with the dog that wound up being a skunk. Then the other day he found a nice green rock that was actually a grenade! They took it to the roof tops, slowly and carefully. That's when they met the foot soldiers for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They almost lost Leonardo if the grenade hadn't accidentally exploded in front of most of the ninjas.

Raphael was just about to make his escape when Michelangelo jumped in front of him.

"Where ya goin?"

"Away from you, now get out of the way."

"Wait! I wanna show you something!"

"I don't feel like looking at the moment. Move!"

"Come on, Raph! Just check out my new – "

Right then, Raphael shoved Michelangelo to the side into the couch. He hit the couch with such force that it fell back, taking him with it. "Ow!" He got up and fixed the couch, Raphael chuckling all the while. He began to walk away towards his room when Michelangelo yelled out "Maybe I should tell Casey to come on over and bunk up with you!" He knew that would hit Raphael's buttons hard.

"You call that maniac over and I'll crumble up that fancy little cell phone of yours!"

"Hey, now that you mention it, I do have a cell phone!" With that, he takes it out and flashes it to Raphael.

Raphael simply shakes his head and continues on down to his room. He passes Leonardo, who looks at his face. He immediately interprets the look and asks "Is Mikey up to something again?"

"Do yourself a favor and don't go back there."

Leonardo accepts the warning, but continues on to the TV room anyways. Michelangelo sees him and his smile spreads to his…um…ears (if that's even possible). He stood up from the couch and was about to speak when Leonardo held up a hand. "I don't feel like reading one of your new comics right now, Mikey. Save it till later, and maybe I can read it then. I have to speak with Sensei."

"But I got a – "

"No, Mikey. I'm busy. Sorry."

Leonardo walked on, not looking back to Michelangelo's confused face. Usually Leonardo would be the one who would want to see all of his new things. Even if he wasn't excited and showed signs of boredom, he'd still stay and at least listen to what Michelangelo had to say. Except for the two incidents with the skunk and the grenade, Michelangelo could always rely on him to be there for him.

Master Splinter was meditating in the training area when the doors slid open and April entered. She almost called out Donatello's name until she spotted Splinter sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. She walked slowly, careful not to disturb him or interrupt his meditation. She tiptoed quietly, trying not to make the slightest noise. Up ahead she saw Leonardo walking towards her at a fast pace. She signaled to him to slow down and not to disturb Sensei. If his meditation was broken, he would get angry and sometimes give the turtles more training as punishment.

Leonardo stopped in his tracks, wondering if it was worth it to break his concentration. What he had to say was important and should be seen to immediately. With a deep breath, he walked forward and was about to tap Splinter on the shoulder when the wise rat said "It is interesting listening to you both try to be quiet. April's boots are not made for stealth, and Leonardo, you should know better than to interrupt me."

"Forgive me, Sensei," he began. "But I have some news that can't wait till later."

April kept going towards Donatello, slowly and quietly, when she heard Master Splinter tell her "You can stop walking so clumsily now. I believe I am done with my meditation." She felt a little foolish, turned to Splinter with a smile, and ran to Donatello. He was sitting there, digging through a box of computer parts, grumbling about something that sounded very much like "Mikey". She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"April! How did you get here so fast? Did you bring the parts?"

"Yeah, I have them in this box. Lucky for you, I was coming down to visit. I was actually surprised when you didn't ask me for extras, so I was already on my way with some more. Why do you need more already? I gave you the hard drive and the flash drive yesterday. They'd usually last for a while. Don't tell me you lost it already. These kinds aren't that easy to get, you know."

"No, I didn't lose them. It's very hard to live in a place where all of these materials are constantly in danger of crazy siblings."

April nodded her head, immediately thinking of Michelangelo. She remembered when she was bringing Donatello a car battery for experimentation. Michelangelo slammed into her on his skateboard, and she had to go and retrieve another battery out of her expenses. The bruise on her arm had stayed for a long time, and was still partially there. She handed him the box and apologized for not being able to stay and help. She had to go attend her shop.

"Thanks for the parts, and watch out for Mikey. He has a new phone today."

"As long as nobody gives him my number, I'll be ok. I don't want him to be calling me every five minutes."

"Oh, so you do know him well!"

Smiling, she said her byes, turned towards the door and left.

Leonardo and Splinter went into a room where they were sure not to be heard by the others. Splinter shut the door behind him and turned to Leonardo.

"Now, my son. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Sensei, I think the foot are after us."

Splinter frowned. "Yes, they are. They have always been after us. Is this all you wished to speak to me about? If so, I am greatly disappointed."

Leonardo shook his head. "No, Sensei. You're not getting it. I think they're following us to find out where we live. I was up on the rooftops earlier, practicing some of the drills you showed me with my katanas. I was about to go home when I noticed a foot soldier following me. I went all around the city trying to shake him off. I climbed the rooftops, swam in the river, and even went through some backyards (all the while being careful not to be spotted, of course). I finally lost him after about an hour or so. But the weird thing is, he never once came towards me to attack. I would stand still and pretend to look at the stars, or observe a stray dog. He always kept his distance and just…well…followed."

Splinter sat down on a nearby chair and stared at the ground. Leonardo wasn't sure if he was thinking or just surprised at the news. Usually Sensei's actions were hard to read. He didn't know whether to ask or to keep silent. Before he made up his mind, Splinter said "They have already found our home once before, and sent the mousers to destroy it. We were lucky to come out alive. But it is not like the Shredder to keep chasing us out of our home until we surrender."

"I don't think he wants us to surrender, Sensei. I think he just wants us dead."

"This could be disturbing news, but I am not sure if we should consider it to be a warning or just a foot soldier's curiosity."

"I'm almost sure it's a warning. Why would a foot just follow me and not attack?"

"They could just be observing what it is you are, trying to find out how it is we are difficult to defeat. Still, it is possible that you might be right, my son. You must go and warn your brothers to be extra careful when they go up to the surface. While you are at it, you might want to remind April and Casey to make sure they are not being watched whenever they enter our home."

Leonardo excused himself and went to his brothers. Master Splinter continued to sit there, wondering what it was that the Shredder could be up to.


	2. Not What You Think

**Ninja Neo**: Ok, I admit. This was gonna be a different story dealing with Mikey and a new cell phone, but I had a WAY BETTER idea, and decided to shift a different direction. The cell phone still plays an important role, though. I had to keep it. Mikey needs a toy! Anyways, I'll try to have the third chapter up by next week. Oh, I might come back every now and then and "spruce up" the chapters. It's a bad habit I have. So every now and then, check in. I won't change anything major, the story's still gonna be the same.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters at all. They belong to whoever it was that created them. I just own the storyline.

**CHAPTER TWO: NOT WHAT YOU THINK**

Oroku Saki paced back and forth in the highest room in the tower of his fortress. It was taking too long for his foot soldier to complete the simple task he was told to carry out. He knew that if he had gone out to do it himself, it would've taken him half the time. But other things had to be seen to, and he knew he couldn't be contacted if any of his other missions failed. He glanced down at his watch for the time.

11:34

"He's been out for almost 3 hours! There had better be a very good explanation for his lateness."

Just as he was about to call up Hun, a foot soldier entered the room. He quickly bowed his head before Oroku yelled "What took you so long!"

"Forgive me, Master. I fear the turtle sensed my presence. I followed him all around the city, but lost him in the waters."

"Did he know the reason for your shadowing him? He didn't suspect, did he?"

"No, Master. They know nothing." _Sure_, the ninja thought. _I went up to them and asked if they knew the plot for their own destruction_.

Oroku was angry. "You had better hope that your fellow foot has brought back some good news, or both of you will be going with Hun for your punishment. Depart from me and see if Hun has heard any news."

Before the soldier could walk out of the door, Hun entered with another foot soldier.

"Master," he said. "The operation was a success. The turtle took the device without question. I think we may have found the stupid one in the group. And you should've seen the disguise he had on. People thought he was just a freak in a costume. Really, he's just a stupid freak."

"Finally some good news." Oroku went to his desk and sat in his chair right behind it. He fumbled with his thumbs, thinking hard about what their next move would be. Nothing could go wrong in this mission. It was absolutely critical that everything went together perfectly. Right at that moment, he had an idea.

"Tell me, were you able to see where this turtle went afterwards?"

"No, Master," answered the other foot. "We came back here directly. Those were our orders. Why, Master?"

"I need you to see who is with them, if there are other mutants they go to, or other humans. Watch them closely. Once you see who their friends are, record their voice."

"Master?"

"Baxter should be able to invent a machine simple enough to change my voice. I can then call this turtle and request his presence at a location where we can attack him, and him alone."

"I understand, but wasn't there already a foot out shadowing the blue turtle?"

Oroku glanced at the ninja that failed. "Unfortunately, there was no luck in that area." The ninja lowered his head and just stared at the ground.

"Hun, I want you to follow this…peculiar ninja. If he accepted the device without question, then it should be easy enough to set a trap for him. Leave now and do not return until you bring good news. And Hun?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Do not fail me."

"Yes, Master. I will not fail." He bowed his head and walked out, the other two ninjas following close behind him. Oroku stood and walked to the window overlooking the entire city of New York. He looked down below at the many cars that lined up the streets, the people crossing the streets, scanning, searching.

"I will find you, turtles. This city was meant to be mine, and nothing will get in my way. Hamoto Yoshi did not, and neither will you. I will destroy you all."


	3. New Level of Annoyance

**Ninja Neo**: Don't worry, I'm getting to the good stuff. The first chapter was meant so that people could see the personalities of the turtles. The second chapter was to throw off the first chapter. This chapter…just read!

**Splinter**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I just hate it when people get their characters extremely off, like making Mikey think a lot, or making Donnie a clumsy person. It's just gotta stay the same or they aren't TMNT!

**Jessiy Landroz**: Yeah, Splinter said no candy. But never said anything about a cell phone! Yeah, Raph is really grumpy in the first chapter. The third chapter will tell you why, I promise.

**Amberlin Raven**: Yup yup yup! It's gotta be funny if it's TMNT! And the plot is evil. All I can say is poor Raph. He's my favorite turtle, and I like to bring out his annoyed side a lot!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters at all. They belong to whoever it was that created them. I just own the storyline.

**CHAPTER THREE: NEW LEVEL OF ANNOYANCE**

"Hello? Hellooooo? Is anybody there? HEY!"

Michelangelo took the phone and banged it against the wall, hoping to get it to work. He knew how to use a telephone and had used one once before to make a call to April's house, so he wasn't stupid when it came to this kind of simple technology. But his cell phone was difficult to use for one reason: he hadn't discovered the "Send" button.

He turned the phone over to see if there were any directions on it, but the only thing it had was the brand name and the phone company.Motorola and T-Mobile. He wanted to go see Donatello, but he had already wrecked things with him earlier by breaking some things that were important to him. Raphael had seemed more moody than usual, trying to avoid everybody, it seemed. Leonardo looked tense when he walked in, and didn't even stop to talk. He just kept going straight to Master Splinter. If only April or Casey would help him. He wanted to find out how to work the cell phone, and patience was not a virtue hewas ever able to obtain.

_Hm…if I go and talk to Raph in a normal way, then maybe he'll listen_, he thought. After pondering this for a while, he sighed and concluded that it was a bad idea. _That's impossible. I'm already normal! He's just hard to get._

Before he had a chance to decide what to do about his phone dilemma, Raphael came out of his room and walked towards the TV. He didn't notice Michelangelo leaning against the wall next to the couch, or else he would've turned around and walked straight back into his room. He sat down and was looking for the remote when he spotted Michelangelo.

"Aw shell."

"Hey, big bro!"

"Not now, Mikey. I just wanna watch some TV while ignoring you. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Woah, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the shell!"

"And somebody won't have a shell if they don't shut that trap of theirs."

"Geez, Raph! What's up? You've been kinda moody for the past few days."

Raphael looked up at Michelangelo with an angry glare, one that Michelangelo took as a warning look to just back off and give him his space. But Michelangelo wasn't one to not annoy him.

"Aw, somebody needs a hug!"

"You touch me, and I swear I'll – "

Michelangelo jumped on Raphael and attempted to give him what was supposed to be a hug. Raphael kicked him off, sending him slamming hard against the wall. Michelangelo got up and smiled, and came back with a swift kick in the face. Raphael, thrown back on the couch, pretended to punch Michelangelo and instead kneed him in the stomache. After what seemed like hours of blows and kicks, the two turtles were breathless on the floor, looking across at the other. Michelangelo had a black eye and Raphael had the wind knocked out of him several times. He was about to get up and attempt another hit when Michelangelo waved up his hands.

"Dude, I didn't want a fight! I just need a little bit of help on this cell phone!"

"I know. And I really don't care much."

"Come on! I need to know how it works! I just gotta call April or Casey or somebody!"

Raphael got up and glanced at him with a look of confusion. "Why is that, exactly?"

Michelangelo smiled and replied "Cause I'm bored."

After mumbling a few words under his breathe, he began to head back into his room. The noise of Michelangelo slamming the cell phone stopped him. He wanted some time to work on his Sai drills and on his meditation (mostly on the meditating part), but the constant noise of Michelangelo wasn't helping him become any better at keeping his anger under control. He did not want to have to deal with Michelangelo at the moment, but the constant slamming forced him to turn around and shout "YOU PRESS "SEND" AFTER THE NUMER!"

Michelangelo jumped back at the very sudden (and extremely loud) response from his brother. He looked down at the phone in his hands and saw the button to the left with the words "Send" outlined in green. He had always thought that the button was meant for e-mail or text messaging. With a wide grin, he said "Hey, thanks! Now I can call Casey all the time!"

"Geez, what a moron."

Before Michelangelo could begin to dial any numbers, the phone instantly began to ring. Both of the turtles stood still, staring at the phone. Raphael knew something was wrong if somebody was calling a phone to which the owner had no idea what the number was. But before he could say anything, Michelangelo answered the phone.

"Hey, this is Mikey. Talk to me!"

Raphael tried to take the phone out of Michelangelo's hands, but he was too quick for him. Michelangelo jumped over the couch and ran to the other side of the room. The person on the other line had a shaky voice, but it was recognizable.

"Uh…yes. It is me, Casey. I would like to know if you wanted to…practice your training tomorrow at 8:00 p.m."

"Case? Is that you? Dude, what's with the proper accent? Did you turn British? Did your mom finally get around to teaching you manners?" Michelangelo didn't seem to find any of this suspicious. First Casey calls on his phone without knowing that he even had a phone, then he speaks like he's royalty! But Michelangelo was used to weird things, and took them as they came without giving them a second thought. Raphael, however, wasn't as stupid.

"Mikey, hang up the phone!" he hissed. Michelangelo held up a hand to silence him, one move Raphael didn't like so much.

"You dirt-wad! Can't you see it's some type of trap? That ain't Casey!"

While he said this, 'Casey' had chosen to reply to Michelangelo's earlier comment.

"Oh, yes. I just decided to try to talk a little differently. For the fun of it. Dude."

"Alright, I guess. So where do you wanna go to…did you say practice my training? Ok, I don't think Splinter can hear you. It's cool if you just wanna go have some fun! Unless you really wanna go train?"

"No, of course not. Fun is quite fine.Let's meet at the corner of Keystone and Bennet."

"Woah! Really dark spot you chose there. Alright, see ya there!"

With that, he closed the phone and looked back over to Raphael who was fuming with rage.

"Are you just that stupid that you don't find this the least bit weird?"

"What? Casey wants to have some fun! You can come if you want. You've been really angry, and maybe this is a way to cool off. So, what do you say?"

"Mikey, you're on your own. But if this all blows in your face, don't come crying to me about it."

Michelangelo had no response and just watched his brother walk to the exit and step out into the sewers.


	4. Slight Confession

**Ninja Neo**: The last chapter was just supposed to be a fun chapter to show what Mikey's favorite hobby is. We all know what kind of a hothead Raph can be. But why is he angrier than ever, you ask? Well, keep reading. You'll find out soon!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters at all. They belong to whoever it was that created them. I just own the storyline.

**CHAPTER FOUR: SLIGHT CONFESSION**

Leonardo was heading towards the TV room to tell his brothers the news of another possible attack from the foot when he noticed Raphael walk out of the sewers, obviously angry. It was normal to see him act this way every now and then, but lately he had been even more glum than usual. For the past few days he would stay in his room staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to interact with any of his brothers. During training, he'd be more sluggish and miss a block, allowing his brothers to get through to him with a hard blow to the face. Splinter had long sensed that something was wrong, but he believed that Raphael would come to him in time when he was ready. Still, it was rough seeing Raphael the way he was, so Leonardo took to the sewers to follow his brother and have a talk with him. After all, he was the oldest and had to watch over his brothers.

Raphael walked along side the walls of the sewers, deep in thought. He remembered what happened five days ago during his run on the rooftops. How he ran into her.

"Man, Angel. How could you?"

"Angel? As in Casey's friend Angel?"

Raphael stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I should've known you'd follow me here. Can never get some peace and quiet in this place, can I?"

Leonardo walked up to his brother and turned to face him.

"You said Angel. Something you wanna talk about?"

Raphael shoved his way past Leonardo and kept on walking straight.

"Raph, I just want you tell us what's going on! You've been really glum lately, and we're worried."

Slowing down to a stop, Raphael turned around to look at his brother's concerned face.

"I wish I could tell you, Leo. But I promised Case I'd keep it zipped up. You already know too much."

"I don't know anything! All I heard was Angel."

"Yeah, and that's too much."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe me, Mikey, and Donnie can help you in some way? You know, we are your brothers after all."

Raphael rubbed his chin, not sure what to do. "I just don't know. I can't just share this stuff with you, Leo."

"You always call me a fearless leader, right? What good's a leader that doesn't know anything?"

"Well I also call you a bonehead, and you don't exactly live up to that expectation every now and then, either. Besides, with the foot and –"

Leonardo's eyes widened and he stared at Raphael, who immediately shut up after almost giving away the secret.

"Raph, did you just say..."

"Oh shell."

"No, if this involves the foot, you know this involves all of us. Especially if Angel is somehow in this."

Raphael felt extremely stupid, letting something slip the way he did. _I ought to make a mental note to beat myself up later_, he thought to himself. Leonardo stood across from him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for an explanation. Raphael slowly glanced up at him.

"What? You think I'm really just gonna spill the beans here just cause my older bro tells me to? Ain't gonna happen."

"Raph, this might be important information. Sensei and I think the foot are trying to find our layer again. Earlier, when I was training on the roof tops, a ninja was following me. But he never attacked. Not once."

"What! Crap, that's all I need. Geez, Angel. You can really do us good, can't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you actually going to tell me what's been happening lately?"

_Sorry, Casey, _Raphael thought_. But I just don't care anymore. I've gotta tell someone the truth. I can't keep this in any longer_.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you gotta understand that it's that maniac's fault I couldn't tell you guys earlier. And you gotta shut up till the end, got it?"

Leonardo sighed, yet nodded.

**Ninja Neo**:Ok, I just HAD to cut off here. The chapter's too long, and I didn't want to make into one HUGE chapter. So until next time! Thanks for your reviews, and keep reviewing!


	5. Unwanted Discovery

**Ninja Neo**: Alright, I know SEVERAL people will look and this and gasp.  No, you are not seeing things, you're not insane.  I am indeed back.  ^_^  It's been what?  A couple of YEARS?!  I think I was starting high school when I started this story!  Too many things happened in my personal life, but now things are getting back to normal, so I'm attempting to bring this story back to life.  Thank you to those who reviewed!  This story will take a while to finish, only because I'm on a block now.  Trying to decide what happens next.  Anyways, enough blah, enjoy!  (Again, REALLY sorry!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters at all. They belong to whoever it was that created them. I just own the storyline.

**CHAPTER FIVE: UNWANTED DISCOVERY**

_So it all started about 5 nights ago while Case and I were racin the rooftops. Well, I was on the rooftops, he was on the ground. Anyways…_

"Geez, Raph! Ya move slower than a turtle!.....uh.....a normal one, I mean."

Raphael couldn't exactly yell down to Casey in the streets, but still mumbled "Hey, pinhead, did you forget who's butt you're lookin at? I'm SO beatin ya!"

Casey had decided to join Raphael in his patrol that night. There was nothing for him to do at home, and he enjoyed beating up any crooks they would run into. Especially when those crooks turned out to be Purple Dragons. He had yet to get Hun alone on one of his runs, and he highly doubted he ever would.

The two were racing to central park. At two in the morning, it was very rare to spot people walking around there. But mugging did go on whenever an innocent citizen decided to take a very late night stroll. Casey stood out to anybody on the streets. He ran with extreme speed, with a hockey stick in one hand and a bag of baseball bats over his shoulder. Anybody who saw him immediately dubbed him a crazy person, not so much for the sticks or the hockey mask, but because it seemed as if he was talking to "himself" as he ran.

Raphael didn't feel like doing patrol tonight. His brothers decided to use their vehicles and patrol in their disguises. He hated wearing his disguise, for one. Two, his shell cycle suffered a crash just the previous week, and was beyond repair. Donatello took the sewer slider, and Leonardo took Michelangelo with him in the battle shell. Although Raphael enjoyed pummeling any thugs that crossed his path, he didn't like doing it from inside the battle shell. Leonardo tried to convince him that they'd be able to get to the situations at a faster pace. Raphael didn't like the idea.

"Sure, we'll get there faster. But you can't exactly fit the shell into an alley and run em' over. You've gotta get out of the huge tank, first. And that thing's as loud as Casey! They'd run off before we could do anything, then we'd be on foot again, so what's the point?"

Right before he headed off to his room, one other brother had an input into the conversation.

"What, Raph? You a wuss?"

So it was because of Michelangelo that Raphael wound up patrolling anyway. Casey had shown up about 2 minutes later to just hang out with the guys, and decided to tag along with Raphael, which usually meant not many rules. Almost anything went.

Before they got to the park, Casey slowed his pace down to a trot. He was starting to get a little tired of carrying all those sticks. He recognized the area he was in, and knew it wasn't the best neighborhood in the city. He attempted to stay more towards the darkness, which was easy seeing as how two of the light posts had gone out. After a few paces, he stopped, looking around and listening hard for any sign of activity. Patrolling with the turtles taught Casey about being as quiet as possible. Still quite difficult for him (I mean, this is CASEY we're talking about), but he did the best he could. The hockey stick was held firmly in his hand, allowing him to be able to attack quickly if needed to. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Newspapers rustling with the breeze, rats digging through garbage, some yelling neighbors a couple of buildings away (_Always yellin about those stupid bugs_, he thought), and the cops a couple of blocks away. Casey and Raphael agreed to leave any police chasing to the other turtles. They always enjoyed the Purple Dragon's company. After about a minute (which seemed like FOREVER to Casey), Casey looked up to see what was taking his friend.

"Come on, Raph. We ain't got all night. What's keeping ya?"

That's when he heard it. A loud scream came from a nearby alley, about three blocks to his left. Casey could tell that it meant trouble, and made a split decision to investigate immediately and not wait for Raph. He had to have heard it anyways, he thought. As fast as he could go with a bag of sticks over his shoulder, he ran towards the noise, only to hear more screams coming from the same source. _Man, sounds like whosever it is is being tortured or something!_

He arrived at the alley in about thirty seconds, but stopped before rounding the corner. He made sure he had his hockey stick grasped in a way that would be easiest for him to fight and adjusted his mask. With a deep breath he rounded the corner yelling "GOOGALA!!"

What he witnessed made him freeze in his steps, just before the last scream filled the air.

"No. Angel...."

Casey dropped his hockey stick, letting it hit the floor with a loud thud. Angel quickly looked up at him with a look of shock on her face. In her hand she held a knife dripping with blood. Her victim lay motionless on the ground, several stab wounds shown throughout the body. The final wound struck the heart, so it was safe to say he was dead. Surrounding the scene were several foot ninjas, each with no weapons drawn (which was a strange sight, seeing as how the turtles had always seen them attacking with weapons). Instead, they formed a neat circle around Angel. The circle, however, broke open once Casey's weapon hit the ground. Each face turned in his direction and, now, each foot pulled out a katana.

"Casey?" Angel's face seemed so innocent, so sad. Casey didn't know what to do. Had he just witnessed little Angel stabbing somebody? _Why are there foot around her? Why don't they attack her? There's so much blood on her face. So much blood..._

The foot were beginning to circle Casey, ready for a word of attack from the leader. The leader was obviously the foot standing right besides Angel, not bothering to pull out his sword or even move towards the enemy.

"The vigilante? This ought to be fun. Foot, attack!"

Before anybody could make any sudden move towards Casey, Raphael fell from the sky, landing on two ninjas, knocking out two more with his sais at the same time. "Casey, MOVE!"

Casey popped out of his shocked state, realizing what was happening around him. Three foot ninjas came at him, one cart wheeling towards him, one diving out of a jump, foot aimed right at the chest, and the other came with a variety of punches. His reflexes allowed him to jump back and block each attack with the swift movement of his hockey stick.

"Hey Raph! I think I might be as good as Don and that staff of his!"

Right then he received a hard blow in the stomach.

"Ya bonehead," murmered Raph while splitting a knunchuck in half. His side of enemies were falling quickly, but he still couldn't get to Angel. He had seen the entire thing from the rooftop, cursing under his breath at Casey's stupidity for running into the scene. Raphael was one for grand entrances, but he had more experience than Casey. What he had seen Angel do was unforgivable, yet extremely confusing. He knew he couldn't save the guy when the last stab occurred. _Geez Angel_, he thought. _What the shell made you wanna do something like that?_

He wanted to kill her, but knew he needed to figure out what was going on. _If only my big brother could see me now, making all these stupid smart decisions. Just great._

Casey quickly jumped back up from being knocked to the ground. He looked to his right and saw Angel being carried away by the foot leader. The problem with the picture was that she was being carried away...willingly. There was no struggle, in fact she was holding on to the ninja.

"Angel! Wait!"

Before he could make a move towards her, more foot had begun to arrive at the scene. They jumped down from roofs surrounding the area.

"Raph, we gotta get outa here and chase down Angel! She might be in trouble!"

Raphael agreed with Casey, but was rather enjoying kicking the ninjas' butts. "We can't just leave these morons here to play with themselves. They brought the party, and we're bout to end it!"

"Raph, there's too many!"

"Come on, Case! Just - "

"RAPH! ANGEL! WE GOTTA GO AFTER HER!"

"I hate times like these," grumbled Raphael. He swiftly pulled out a smoke bomb Donatello had made and threw it on the ground, causing it to explode in front of the foot. Casey had no idea where he was going and couldn't see anything. "Wow, buddy, where are ya? I can't see - "

Raphael pulled the neck of his shirt and drug him down through the sewer hole. Casey wasn't on the ladder, so he fell pretty hard on his back. Raphael jumped down and picked him up. "Quit slackin and let's go on after her then."

Together they ran down the sewer, in the direction Casey saw Angel take off, but still not knowing where exactly they would begin looking.

After what seemed to be a little over an hour of searching, both stopped to catch their breath. They had hit the rooftops after about a mile in the sewers. The foot must not have cared about them much because they were never followed. The entire time, neither of them really said much to each other. They had seen Angel kill somebody, and rather than guess why she would do such a thing, they wanted to hear the reasoning from her.

Casey looked up at the rooftops, hoping to catch a glimpse of her or a ninja, anything that might lead them to her. But truth be told, New York is an extremely large city. She could be anywhere with anyone. He gave a huge sigh and colapsed to the ground.

"Who are we kiddin. How are we supposed to go and find her now? There's just no way."

Raphael hated seeing his friend at such a negative state, but what was there to say? Finding Angel would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Nearly impossible. It was times like these he wished Leonardo was with him. He usually knew what to do in these situations. But he would never admit needing his brother's help. Especially when he knew it would always kick him in the butt later. Especially when that meant having his other brothers come around with Leo. Michaelangelo would forever bring it up and rub it in his face. After a few seconds, he too gave a deep sigh and sat next to Casey.

"Tell ya what. Let's go back to your place. I mean, who knows? Maybe she tried to reach ya or somethin."

Casey looked up at Raphael with a slight grin. He immediatly jumped back up on his feet. "That's right! She'd probably wanna talk to me or somethin! And we're pretty close too. Let's go!"

They both took off down the street, although Raphael took to the rooftops after about a minute. Casey's head was buzzing with millions of questions, but they would have to wait. _Angel_, he thought, _you got a lot of explainin to do._


End file.
